unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Acerlot/UNTURNED STORY, chapter 11
CHAPTER 11 12 hours had passed since the captain left the military base in search of his friends who are to be believed they are in Yukon. He made it towards a town called Everett, but the captain did not stop, he passed the town and onto the highway. The captain checked the fuel gauge, it was about 1/4 of fuel left, he needs to find a petrol station to refuel and continue the journey. He didn't see any petrol station as he drove on the highway. The weather was very cloudy and there was a chance of rain to happen. "When will I ever find a petrol station," said the captain. The highway wasn't filled with vehicles that much, so it was easy for the captain to navigate through the highway. Finally, he sees a petrol station but the only problem, it was on the other road, the captain had to slow down to make a U-turn to the other road. He entered the petrol station, parked it beside a fuel dispenser, turns off the vehicle and pours the fuel into the vehicle. He waited until he hears a click, he hears the click and puts the fuel dispenser back to where it was. The captain wasn't hungry, he had a snack 6 hours before he got here. He hops into the vehicle, starts the vehicle and drives out into the highway from the left. Later on, it started to rain, luckily the captain chose a Humvee for the journey or else he would be soaking wet if he drove a jeep with no roof. The rain made it really hard for the captain to see the road, the screen wipers were at their maximum power and it wasn't enough. Luckily the road was at its straightest, but the rain made it impossible for the captain to continue, so he had to stop at the side of the highway until the rain had passed. The captain tuned into the radio to see what was on. There was nothing on the radio, so he turned it off and tried to sleep until the rain subsided. About 23 minutes later, the rain stopped and the captain started the engine and continued down the highway. More than 5 hours of driving, the sun was setting over the horizon, the captain made it towards a city called Vancouver, the captain passed over 4 bridges to get back to the land. The sun had set and the sky grew darker and darker. The highway lights weren't on, the captain put on the headlights of the vehicle. The road was very dark. The captain was worried, he was travelling over 85 miles per hour. One mistake will send the captain into death. He concentrated on the road and hoped that he will not crash. The stars were lit up like a candle in the night sky. The captain was very cold, but he had to drive. The road was only in two lanes, the captain was in the right lane where he was driving. He must get to Yukon before something bad will happen. He suddenly thought about his crew that were in danger over there. He speeded even more, but that was when he saw something on the road that he thought would be the last thing to encounter he didn't see what it was, but he managed to steer and avoid the thing that was in his way. He didn't look back to see what was, it was too dark to see anything, besides the front of him. He was more concentrated onto the road. Later on, he was very tired of driving and needed a place to rest. He parked on the side of the road. He checked that he locked all of the doors, closed the headlights and had a weapon at his side, then he was ready to sleep. It took him a while, but, eventually, he drifted into sleep. The next day, the captain woke up to rain, he again, waited until it passed, it did in a few minutes. The captain continued the road, he had a snack before he drove onto the road. He was relieved to have slept and ate. The road ahead was littered with vehicles, the captain slowed down and drove through the maze of vehicles. The undead were everywhere and they were heading towards the captain. The captain ran over some, but they were surrounding him. He floors the accelerator, in a hope that he will get out of here, but he was surrounded by vehicles and zombies. The undead punched and pushed the doors of the vehicle where the captain is in. He was stuck, but he had only one way: The sunroof. He kicked and kicked the sunroof in a hope it will shatter and break off. After just 16 seconds, he didn't make a dent. He fired his weapon towards the sunroof, but it was bulletproof also. He then had a crazy idea of throwing a grenade to the back of the vehicle, but it was too crazy, but he did it, he threw it to the back of the vehicle and he hid behind two rows of seats and closed his ears. There was a loud boom, the back was open, he bolted out of the vehicle, he only managed to grab a few supplies on his way out, he got out his weapon and fired onto the undead as he was finding another vehicle to use. He ran and ran through the maze of vehicles. The undead following behind him. He sees a vehicle, that had only minor damage he forces the door open and he gets in. The keys were on the dashboard, he quickly grabs then and starts the engine, it stalled, he tries it again, it stalled again, the undead were getting closer and closer to him. He tries it 3 more times and in the last one, it worked. He then floors the accelerator and he was zooming out of there. He avoids the vehicles and the undead, there were fewer vehicles as he was driving through, he managed to get out of it and not getting infected. He continued on the road for the next 6 hours until he reached the mountains. His fuel tank ran out in the middle of a town called Whistler. There were no zombies around, he got out, pulled his weapon and finds a petrol station around here. Category:Blog posts